Travelin' Soldier
by softballqueen219
Summary: The Vietnam War has started and young man named Alfred has been drafted. But as he waits for his ride, he see's a young waitress named Alice in the window. Based on the song "Travelin' Soldier" by the Dixie Chicks. USxFem!UK. Please Review:


**What's this? Another ****story from me? You have guessed right! I was doing my phyics homeone and this song came on and i was struck by inspriation! So there you have it:)**

**A big thanks to CheyanneSaysHii for betaing this on such a short notice! I LOVE YOU BEST FRIEND~!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Hetalia or the song. If I owned Hetali things would be different...**

**Edit: Since someone so RUDELY reminded me and threated to report me that I can't post lyrics on my stories on here. Here is the youtube vid name:**

**Travelin' Soldier - Dixie Chicks *Lyrics* **

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Travelin' S****oldier**

Alfred F. Jones was being drafted and by God was he not looking forward to at all. He had heard stories from his boss about the men coming back home and how they weren't the same. He just prayed to god that that didn't happened to him.

He was currently sitting in front of a local café waiting for his bus to come, dressed in his army uniform. He glanced into the café and saw a girl with two blonde pigtails and a green bow in her hair, taking an order from an elderly couple with a smile that shined through her emerald green eyes. Her smile and slight ancient made Alfred's interest immediately peeked and he grabbed his bags and rushed into the café.

He sat down in one of booths and waited patiently for the girl. The blonde came asked what he would like to drink. The kind solider just said that he didn't want anything but just to talk and he explained his situation. After a moment, the girl with the bow in her hair smiled softly and said she knows a place that they could talk and just wait an hour because that is when her shift is over.

* * *

The pair quietly walked down to a pier nearby after the girl, who identified herself as Alice, got off work. The silence was comfortable as they walked and the two teens just enjoyed each other's company. They conversed about their lives and such as time went on. Alfred told her about how he was the star quarter back in high school and Alice told him that she had moved to America when she was a little girl from London, England explaining why she had a slight accent. For hours it seemed they talked and just soaked in the small amount of normalcy they had until the sun set on the horizon, signifying Alfred's time to go. Before they left, however, Alfred didn't understand why Alice didn't have a boyfriend but he didn't care. He asked her if he could send her letters since he didn't have anyone to write to. She agreed and took a piece of paper out of her pocket and wrote her address on it and told him to feel free to write as much as he wanted.

Never before had Alfred's smile been so bright.

* * *

Months passed and the two grew more and more close by the letter's sent back forth. At first Alfred talked about this training in California and how he was starting to grow afraid of what was to come. Alice talked about things back at home and reassured him that everything was going to be alright and he would be home soon. As time went on, the two become so close that it was borderline falling in love. He confessed that when things got hard and he felt he was going to break down, he thought about the time on the pier and how her smile gets him though almost anything, and he said he had fallen in love with a girl.

Angered that he would tell her such a thing and then say he was in love with someone, Alice wrote a stern letter telling him that she had fallen in love with someone too, trying to make him jealous, clueless that is was her he was talking about. When Alfred had received the letter he had laughed so hard and saw through what she was doing. He quickly wrote to her saying it was she who he had fallen head over heels for and that the letters wouldn't be as frequent as he was heading over to Vietnam soon. And so began their changing from friends to lovers.

* * *

Weeks passed between letters and Alice found herself getting more and more worried about the love of her life's safety. She tried to express her worries to her friends and family, but they said she was too young to fall in love at the age of 16 and was foolish to wait for a dead man walking. She cried and prayed for him to safely return every night, for their love will never end. She wanted her traveling solider, her Alfred, to come back home. She hated this feeling of a piece missing from her, especially when she saw couples to her school and even more so when she was asked out on dates by the notorious player, Francis. She waited day after day, week after week, for the letter saying he was coming home.

But it never came.

* * *

The principle of Freedom High school Walked onto the field looking quite somber. He spoke in to microphone asking for a moment of silence as the names of the local fallen soldiers of Vietnam began to be read to the crowd. Only certain people paid any attention to the list of the dead, particularly a girl with a bow in her hair. She quietly slipped under the bleachers and cried as his name was read of the list. And she prayed that the letter she receive a few weeks ago was a mistake and that her hero was still alive.

* * *

Months passed and soon the anniversary of Alice's meeting with her loved one came by. After her shift from work ended, she rode her bike to the local flower shop and bought some roses. When asked who they were for from the young Italian who work the shop with her older sister and grandfather, Alice just said a "Traveling Solider" and left.

The blonde with a bow in her hair rode her bike down to the pier and sat on the edge. She talked to the water like it was Alfred and told her of what her life was like without him. She talked about she had kept all of his letters and read every single one religiously, praying that is was him and he would come home soon. But after a few weeks, it started to sink in that he wasn't coming home and he would never be. She told him of how she had been accepted into Cambridge early and she was going to be leaving in the spring. She talked and talked until the tears started to fall and she threw the flowers in the water and said goodbye to her traveling solider and turned to good home. She walked in to something hard and felt arms circle around her and hold her close. She knew who this was from the moment he held her close and felt completely as her traveling solider spoke the words:

"I am home."

* * *

**What do you think? Review worthy?**

**Oh and if you review, I might get the Jessica's Story up faster...**

**Edit: As you can probably tell from the previous Edit on top, I am in a foul mood -_-**

**Love Always,**

**softballqueen219**


End file.
